Player meets Coach
by lalapie203
Summary: "So, I heard you were a player..." and when he was going to change her mind thinking she was a one boy, one girl type, she slammed her hands on the desk and leaned in whispering "Nice to meet ya, I'm the coach..." and she left smirking.
1. Nice to meet ya

Lucy Heartfilla, a 17 years old girl, who isn't like normal girls…Why? That's because unlike other girls we know she gave up on love, prince charming and all those bullshit stuff. She's a player, who doesn't give a damn about the boy's feelings when she breaks his heart. No she's not a bitch, she warns them when they start 'doing stuff' that she doesn't date or love, so if the boy doesn't take her warning then it's not her fault. It's not like she doesn't want love but more like she doesn't have any love to give and she really doesn't want love because she concluded that you will always end up with a broken heart. If her own family had no love for her how on earth is she going to get the concept of love?

Natsu Dragneel on the other hand is a boy who doesn't believe in love unlike Lucy who simply gave up on the concept. You see he was abandoned by his father who claimed to love him and will always be there for him then the next day he wakes up and he is an orphan. So he is a huge player not big as Lucy but still is. He isn't an asshole really, I mean if the whole school knows that he doesn't fall in love just 'does stuff' with them, then what makes them think they can change his heart? Both teenagers think the same thing: what makes you different? I can see their point though if no one else can make them believe in love why can you? Well things are about to change when both teens meet on Lucy's first day of school in Fairy Tail Academy…

**Lucy POV**

*sigh* here we go again, new school, new life for the third time this year, sheesh Jude needs to stop moving me every fucking time he finds out I messed up in school. Gosh if he hates me so much didn't he hear of disowning a child or fucking arranged marriage. Yeah I don't care if I'm married or not since I'm never going to find 'the one' so he can marry me off to a hot filthy rich guy. Well let's just hope this new school, which apparently my grandfather owns, has really hot dudes…

As I walk through the halls I catch the attention of both boys and girls, which I really don't mind. Until a girl with short white hair bumps into me and make me fall on my butt. When I look up, she looks at me like I'm about to kill her or beat her up. On contrary of popular belief I'm not a bitch so when she starts bowing and apologizing really fast I couldn't help but sweat drop and make her stop "Hey, hey its ok, no harm done, right?" she looks at me with shock and starts stuttering but I couldn't understand a word she said and gave her a blank look which made her stop and repeat what she said "You aren't going to do anything to me?" I looked at her confusingly "am I suppose too?" I asked carefully not knowing how to answer the poor girl …

"Yeah, I mean no! It's just you looked like you were having a bad day, and you wanted to take your anger out at something…"

I stared at her for a long time making her uncomfortable until I sighed and got up, then put my hand out and say "Lucy."

She stares at my hand like it was treasure or some forbidden object she wasn't allowed to touch which I coughed awkwardly to get her attention.

"Oh I'm sorry! My name is Lisanna Strauss! Nice to meet you!" she smiled warmly and I smiled back I knew we were going to be great friends.

"Hey, can you show me around school? I'm new here!"  
"So you're the new student! That means you're my new dorm mate!"

Well we were definitely going to be close!

**Normal POV**

Lisanna showed Lucy around the school and her classes, turns out not only were they roommates but also had the same classes together and both loved chocolate a lot though Lucy loves all kinds of sweets…

"And this is the football field!" Lisanna stated the obvious…

"I can see that…"

Lisanna blushed at the amused tone Lucy was using, she liked this girl who wasn't all 'I'm the shit so pay attention to me', but she realized that Lucy really didn't mind attention.

"Hey Liz, who's that?" Lisanna looked to where she was pointing and saw Natsu Dragneel…

"Lucy I really don't think you want to know…"

Lucy raised her eyebrows at the girl's caution and worry in her tone and made an expression that meant 'continue'…

"Well he's a heartbreaker and player…"

"Oh really!" Lucy said in a mocking tone but she was thinking something different, _another player, huh?_ _This will be interesting…_

Lucy went to her first class and sat at the teacher's desk waiting for the teacher to come, since Lisanna said needing to go get her stuff or she forgot something… just then the handsome boy, which she realized that he was the one she was asking about earlier, came in and they looked at each other, both acknowledging the other's "beauty and features".

Natsu sat in desk that was in front of the teacher's desk with a smirk on his face thinking about getting laid tonight and started his introduction…

"Hey there gorgeous, what's your name?" and gave a heart stealing smile.

"Lucy." She said bluntly not even giving him a second glance which took him by surprise, _so playing hard to get huh?_

"So wanna hang out tonight, I can show you a good time…"Lucy smirked and got up as she walked up to him and said " I heard you were a player…" when he was about to reply thinking she might be a one guy one girl type. She got in front oh with that smirk of hers and slammed her hands on the table and leaned in to his ear and whispered in a teasing tone…

"Nice to meet ya player, I'm the coach."

And with that she got up and smirked wider looking at his stunned face and started to walk away and when she got to the door she turned around and blew him a kiss and continued her way out leaving a now smirking evil plotting boy alone.

_**OK this has been going in my head for a while and I needed to get it out! So here you go, expect lots of stories from me since I have tons that really need to get out of my mind! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**_


	2. The party

_**Wow! You guys love this story and I'm really happy you do! So today is my birthday and I'm doing this… so as a gift I want reviews XD **_

So it has been 3 weeks since Lucy has arrived to the school and Natsu found out she really was a player, who might he add, was a bigger player than him. So when he asked her for the night and she rejected, it honestly surprised him, he thought since both weren't expecting being in a relationship or wanting one that they could hit off for one night. But Lucy knew, if she did 'hang out' with him for one night, he would be smug and arrogant with her. She doesn't look for guys who sleep with her and then think she's a whore the next day. Yes, she isn't a whore; she is a friend with benefits person. Big difference, she read once, that to find out if you were a whore or not, you would count the number of guys you slept with and if they were more than your age then you are a whore, but she defiantly did not sleep with 17 guys. (My friend told me that… don't ask how she knew)

Lucy was not surprised when she was invited to the party hosted by the school's party animal, Cana. She practically is one of the popular people, who apparently is dating Gray. Yeah…yeah rumors, which may or may not be true…who knows? (I do…) but Lucy sticks with Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy, because she likes the way they treat her, even when they found out, that she was a player. And apparently she was meeting Erza and Mira, next week who already graduated. Now Lucy is getting ready for the party and she has a goal of breaking Natsu Dragneel in his own game…

**Lucy POV**

I was wearing, my really tight, short dress that showed my 'creamy slender legs' and made my breast 'pop' or so Liz has said. Whatever, the girls have been going all crazy that I was invited by Cana herself. So Liz picked my dress, Juvi is doing my hair and Lev is 'making my natural beauty shine'. I wanted them to go with me but Liz has a bunch of homework, Juvi has to go see her family and Lev has a test, so I'm going to meet the bitch of the school who is named 'Minerva' who appears to be the head cheerleader and has failed 2 years and is slut, whore and queen bee of the school, that what I have heard. I really I'm not the person to judge so I won't. But I'm also going to make the so called King of the school know that just because I'm a player it's not easy to get in my pants or skirt or dress…whatever the fuck I'm wearing.

So when I get to the party, I feel like Cinderella who had the whole place looking at her, I mean every other girl is wearing a revealing dress. I look down to check if I'm wearing a fancy ballroom dress with glass slippers, which unfortunately I'm not. So I walk in and everyone continues doing their stuff: making out, grinding, humping… OH FOR GOD'S SAKE GET A ROOM! I don't mind the other stuff, since I will be doing that in a moment but seriously having sex with clothes on… gosh people these days…

After an hour, I find myself with sexy guy who I must have been grinding real good, since I can feel his you know… but I'm enjoying myself; which you could thank the alcohol for. I keep on doing my thing until I felt being snatched and taking away from the really sexy guy. I turn around to lash out on the person when I find it was the dude I was looking for…

"Miss me baby…." said a really sexy voice belonging to the one and only Natsu Dragneel.

**Normal POV**

She smirks and decided to tease him, "Maybe…maybe not, who knows?"

She looks up and sees the black charcoal eyes belonging to the taller young attractive man, who was looking at her with desire, mischief and amusement.

"Can I have this dance?" he asked with an equal smirk on his face…

"Yes you may," Lucy decided to play his game and she was going to win…

The song was upbeat and erotic, so Lucy decide to start to first move of their game 'breaking the other' by swaying her hips with the music. In response, Natsu puts his hands on her hips taking the control of the movement. Thinking he was taking the control, he was surprised when she threw her hands around his neck and made her body closer to his, but not enough to touch. Natsu felt the lust for this girl grow high, trying to get their bodies to touch, he felt her perfect hips under the tips of his finger.

He was growing frustrated, each time he tried to get their bodies to touch she would move away, but not that far, only faraway to feel her body's presence and not actually feel it.

So he decided to move his hands to her thighs and feel her creamy skin_, so smooth and bitable…_he thought. Just as the song was about to end, she grinded on his arousal making him let out a growl. Wanting more but couldn't get more because the song ended. He realized that she did that purpose and to confirm his conclusion, he saw her smirk in satisfaction…

Lucy turned to leave but was suddenly pulled back to a certain person's lap, and she wonders how on earth they got to the seats…

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a husky voice near her ear, "You know, Lucy, if you play with fire, you're bound to get burned…"

Lucy turned to face him and purred near his ear but said in a mocking tone of gratefulness "don't worry, I can turn that fire off…" and she licked the tip of her finger and made a tssssssst sound. Just like what you would do when you can turn of a candle.

"But I should warn you, when you play with sharp things, you're bound to get cut…" she whispered in his ear, she gave it a small bite and got up, winked at him and left him stunned and all alone.

_**Ok, I'm done… so what do you think? Should I make this a rated M story or keep T because I'm not really planning any lemons but because of this chapter… Anyways tell me what you think! **_


	3. No such thing as love

The score was Lucy-2 and Natsu-0 and so far Natsu was not taking it so well, I mean he was the one who was evil plotting to make her throw herself on him. He finally understood what she meant she is the coach and he is the player. For he saw the way she can get the boys wrapped around her finger with just a smile. But Natsu was never the one to give up a challenge but later on he will wish, that he just went on with his life and found another girl who was willing to 'hang out with'… but we all know mistakes happen for a reason…Right?

While on the other hand Lucy has just, apparently, became the queen of the school…in just four weeks… I know, I know, like WHAT THE FUCK?! Well… she met Minerva and then…

_**~That Faithful Day~**_

Lucy woke up the next day and felt a huge hangover and she looked around and saw that there was no sexy naked guy so she assumed that something must have happened. When she remembered the previous night with Natsu…she just shrugs it off like nothing really happened.

So after she got ready and ate, she then woke Lisanna up, more like she jumped on her while spraying her with a water gun…she went to school and it was one of those times when she wished she stayed in her bed.

While walking she heard all kinds of rumors about herself and she knew it was queen bee since she doesn't like anyone who tries to 'plays hard' with Natsu or try anything funny with him.

Lucy just ignored it, until she met up with a smirking head cheerleader and her lackeys who all look like…like…like…well shit. With all those makeup, slutty clothes, and high heels that are at least 7 inches tall and their hair…let's not talk about it…

"Well, well if it isn't the new slut." Minerva said smirking while her lackeys just giggled at her poor 'conversation starter'.

"Ah Minerva! I see you are spreading rumors, well at least you are spreading something other than your legs!"

Gasps and ohhhs were heard it the hallways and the lackeys looked um…shocked?

"Shut up Blondie! You are just jealous that you don't have this!" she said as she pointed at her own face.

"Ah I see you did your makeup today…someone sure misses coloring books…" Lucy said mockingly while Minerva's face was raging red.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"HEY! You are the one who started talking to me and spreading all these rumors of me being a prostitute!

Minerva rolls her eyes trying to seem like she has the conversation under her control…

"Yeah keep rolling your eyes, you might find a brain back there!" Minerva jaw drops and Lucy pats her on the back while saying in a fake concerned voice "Darling please go get a life… and close your mouth before a fly goes in" and passes her with a satisfying smirk on her face.

And then she looked at Minerva's lackeys and looked them up and down making them uncomfortable and she pointed to their so called shoes "Why don't you guy slip into something more comfortable? Like a coma…" she said in sickly sweet voice.

And by now you can imagine how the crowd was acting and that my friends is, how Lucy became the new queen of the school in four weeks since her transfer…

And Lisanna who had her jaw dropped down, was amazed at her friend's courage for talking to the meanest girl like that…then she remembered that Lucy still needs to meet Mira and Erza so she dashed to the unsuspecting smug looking blond and started dragging her to the Fairy Tail Café…

But both girls didn't know a certain salmon haired boy saw the confrontation and was plotting his plan for vengeance….

"LISANNA STARASS SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!" yelled Lucy as her feet were off the ground and was being dragged by her current best friend…

The blond had been trying to get out of the surprisingly strong grasp of the white haired girl, that she had not notice arriving at a beautiful café…

**Lucy POV**

As I looked up I noticed I was already in the café, and the smell of fresh coffee and cakes made me feel refreshed somehow… and the café had a homey feeling to it and was decorated nicely. And then, a giggle caught my attention and looked to see a beautiful woman, who was the exact replica of Liz only a bit bustier, taller and had longer hair, and a woman with beautiful scarlet hair looking at me amusingly… but I didn't blush…I never do…

**Mira POV**

A blond entered the café, well more like was dragged in and she was looking at the café admirably and that caused me to giggle. She looked at us and I decided to introduce myself, "Hi there! I'm Mira Jane but you can call me Mira! And this is Erza!"

"Hey My Name is Lucy, and I'm friends with Lisanna!" she said and then smiled softly but I noticed her smile, although was really beautiful, was missing something…it was missing love or hopeful love, like she didn't expect or hope to find love in any form…like it was she knew that there is no reason to be hopeful for love…just like Natsu…

Erza noticed that I was studying the girl, so she decided to take care of the situation so it won't become awkward…Thank you Erza!

We sat by the counter and Erza got cake, of course, and some of the famous FT coffee and apparently Lucy liked it…OH MY GOD! SHE WON'T EVEN GIVE THE COFFEE LOVE! It's not like it's going to betray her or something…and that's when I realized that she scared of betrayal and love…

**Erza POV**

As we were eating the delicious cake, we got to know Lucy better and she seems like an amazing girl who would be an awesome friend…but Mira seems to have found something about this girl. Well, I'm not that surprised, Mira can read people like an open book and is a matchmaker sent from hell…Don't ask…

"So Lucy," that caught the girl's attention from the coffee, "any love interest?" Mira smirked and Lisanna seemed to go tense. And Lucy instead of blushing, she scoffed like it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Sorry Mira, but no I have no love interest."

Mira blinked in confusion, because when girls usually say that, they don't sound like they mean it but this girl really meant it…

"EHHHHHHHH!? WHY NOT!" Mira shouted.

"Because I don't believe in love or being in love…"  
Mira and I look shocked and Liz looks sad but Lucy looks like an emotionless person who just can't take anything from life anymore so she gave up on feelings…but Mira is not going to stand for that.

"What do you mean?"

"*sigh* I mean I don't believe that there is a guy that will make my heart go budm budm; or that there is guy who will love me without breaking my heart. Or that people will be there for you when you need them because they want to, or because they love you. And I definitely don't believe in so called happy endings or being together until death…"

My eyes widen and so does Mira, but I know we are thinking the same two things…._What happened to her? _And, _we will definitely change her mind about love…_


	4. The Plan

Things have been going smoothly…No I'm a liar, I mean I did say that Natsu was evil plotting for vengeance…Right? So, he finally has made up his mind…His so called master plan is called MLJSSDPH which stands for: Make Lucy Jealous So She Doesn't Play Hard….MLJSSDPH will be success or so he thinks…

**Natsu POV**

I will make her jealous I will, I will. And I have a perfect plan for it, so princess thinks she can play with fire, huh? Well not my fire…my fire is the Dragon's fire…Lucy the game is still on…

I was walking through the halls and saw the perfect girl for my plan, Minerva…she wants to get back at Lucy, right? So I can use that to my advantage and Make MLJSSDPH a success. Now don't get me wrong I love how Lucy embarrassed Minerva and I'm beginning to think that I like the blonde, or not it could be lust for all I know, but one thing is for sure, I'm attracted to her. And maybe and just maybe she won't be just a one night stand but go to a higher level…friends with benefits.

Maybe if we were in a different world or I met her before **that** happened then I think I would think of her more than a toy or just a friend. But I don't believe in relationships or love so a friend with benefits is more than enough now…

So I told Minerva the plan and apparently she was enthusiastic about it, that or she likes her role in the plan, maybe even both, so now I just have to wait for Lucy to come through the halls for her to see this…

**Normal POV**

Lucy was walking through the halls, thinking about her future, her life and her studies, nope again I'm a lair, she is thinking about what to do after school, go to a club, hangout with Cana, go help Lisanna with the café, read books with Levy, meet the football players, since she is a cheerleader now, or pick up some guy because she is bored from being 'single' or she is just sexually frustrated…

But when she got to her lockers, she saw Natsu with Minerva and no if you're thinking her heart clenched or something bothered her with scene then you're wrong…she felt nothing for it.

And then Natsu did the unexpected he pulled Minerva and kissed her in front of Lucy and the bitch kissed him back, the crowd that was forming cheered for Natsu! Then he pulled back smirking expecting to see a wide eyed girl. That how it usually goes, he sets his eyes on a girl, and she plays hard to get which leads him to looking for another girl and kiss her and boom the first girl gets jealous and then throws herself on him.

But Lucy didn't follow his plans! Instead she pulled a random guy from the crowd, and kissed him hard; first the boy was shocked but then kissed back, making both Minerva and Natsu jaw drop.

The kiss turned to a full blown make out session with the crowd, getting even more bigger and cheers with wolf whistles and cat calls can be heard. The boy, who appeared to be blond as well, was having the time of his life. Wouldn't you too? I mean he was single, and the currently most popular girl in school just kissed you! And she was a skilled kisser!

She pulled away from the blushing blond and smirked at the stunned, gaping pink-haired boy she then turned around with a princess wave and left for class.

Natsu went for the changing rooms for boxing; he was not having a good day. First of all he kissed a horrible kisser, second the girl thought they were an item and finally, the most important one, his plan backfired him! She found a way to make the score 3-0. He was losing badly and each time she did something before leaving him stunned, the first time, she blew a kiss and left. The second time she left with a wink. The third time, which was today, she left with a princess wave thing.

As he was punching the punching bag, people sensed his dangerous aura, and stayed away from him. But someone, with a death wish approached him, that person happened to be Gray Fullbuster, team mate of Natsu on the football team and his best friend, kinda…

"Wow Pinky! Someone's mad…"

"Shut it Stripper!" Natsu hissed dangerously, which caught Gray by surprise. Sure, they fought and called each other names but never did it sound deathly.

"So what happened?"

Natsu told Gray all that happened, and punched him each time the young man laughed at his loss. He felt his anger grow when Gray laughed about his loss today…

"Shut up before you lose a body part, ice freak!"

Gray raised his hands in defense while trying to stop laughing, "OK, Ok, let me get this straight. The Natsu Dragneel is getting his ass whooped by the new girl."

"Watch it droopy eyes!'

"Well slanty eyes, you're getting the taste of your own medicine…."

Natsu scowled in response, true he admits the Lucy seems to have more experience than him in the art of being a player, but he will win; even if it's for one time, he will win. Natsu then thought of something that exceeds all plans he has ever had, and he can't wait till tomorrow.

**Meanwhile with Lucy**

Lucy was feeling good now, the look at Dragneel's face made her day. She was going to visit her grandfather now to see her cousin, Laxus.

Sure, she gave up of any form of love, but Makarov and Laxus know how to make her smile and feel important, even if it was a family member that made her change her idea about love, but it was a person who made her give up and loath the word and she will never forget him…

**OK there you have it! So how did you like it? Please review, I love reading your reviews, it makes me feel happy and good about myself! Oh, the story will stay Rated-T but those who wanted it to be M, don't worry there will be a squeal and it's called The Student Becomes the Master…if you know what I mean *smirk* **


	5. Understanding

Natsu was alone, laying on his bed and thinking….

…

….

….

WAIT WHAT?! BACK UP A LITTLE….

Natsu alone….no girl or friend…

Natsu laying on his bed… for no reason nor is he sleeping…

Natsu thinking…THINKING!

THE WHOLE SENTENCE IS JUST WRONG!

(Natsu: Hey Lala I take offense to that! Me: I'm sorry? Natsu: you sure don't sound like you are *looks suspicious* Me: *laugh nervously*)

Now some people misunderstand the poor guy, he's a guy so he would want to be alone for a while, right? And he felt for the first time to lay down on bed and stare at the wall for the first time, so what? There is a first for everything…and for thinking…well…like I said before there's a first for everything…enough said let us go to Natsu memories for what happened today…

**Natsu POV earlier that day…**

I was going to the football field since we have a meeting and we are going talk with the cheerleaders about the prep rally next week… apparently since it's for football they want our opinions, whatever.

As I was nearing the meeting place, I saw that most of the people were crowded around a girl, and as I got closer I saw the girl was Lucy…*budm budm* (PS that's how the heartbeat is in my story!)

Huh? What was that? That warm feeling in my chest, the feeling that has been missing for years now, but I don't even think it was **that** feeling and brushed it off.

When I got there I felt my heart clench as I saw Lucy sitting on Sting's lap, but why? Oh I know, because she goes for light-freak and not for me! THE FUCK MAN!

That wasn't it! He also is blushing, while she is pouting cutely at him! And without knowing it I release a growl, which catches the attention of the group and Lucy…she just smirked! But that little minx covered it up with a smile! The nerve of some people!

"Are you ok? _Natsu-kun…" _Lucy purred, yup she purred! And it may or may not have you know turned me on! And couldn't help but wonder what other sounds she can make…

OKAY!BACK TO THE PROBLEM NOW!

Flare, the co-captain of the cheerleaders clapped her hands to get our attention, which I was grateful because I think a blush was about to form on my cheeks. How embarrassing!

"So where is Minerva?" stupid stripper asked.

"Didn't you hear? Lucy is the new cheer captain!"  
Again, THE FUCK!

But, before we could ask questions, miss 'coach' decided to talk with her voice beautiful voice of hers…

…

And for the third time this day…THE FUCK!

"Ok, so I was thinking that we should have spirit week and plan what the students should wear, since it could first, bring up the school spirit and second, we would have a reason to dress crazy!" Lucy finished looking at us for our reaction.

"That's not a bad idea…"

"I agree!"

"It's normal in other high schools! So we should try it!" and other people agreed, personally I don't find it a bad idea.

"Ok so princess has an idea, that is good, but what should the themes be?" Alison, one of Minerva's lackeys, challenged.

"Wait before we go into that, what the heck is our mascot? and what are our colors?" Lucy just brushed Alison off.

"…"

"WAIT! YOU DON'T KNOW OUR MASCOT?! Oh wait you're new…" I was about to tease her and you know embarrass her, but that didn't go as planned either!

"Well…."Lisanna stretched the answer.

Lucy raised her eyebrows in confusion, probably thinking about how shouldn't we be proud of our mascot?… "Well?"

"We are the fluttering fairies!" Gajeel said with fake pride.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Lucy busted up laughing and she ended up on the floor, while the others either looked frustrated ,or embarrassed, or bemused but I was angry.

"WHAT THE HELL BLONDE!? WHY ON EARTH ARE YOU LAUGHING?!"

But Lucy ignored me or probably didn't hear me, because she was still laughing!

And after 10 minutes, Lucy stopped laughing but kept giggling every once in a while, and I was twitching, somewhere in the back of my mind I thought her laughter was cute…somewhere…

"But seriously, how do people take you seriously!? What do you tell them? Be careful I have pixie dust? Or I have sleeping powder, watch out!?" and she started to laugh again, and couple people joined her. Ok she has a point, really Ji-chan fluttering fairies?

"Anyways, we should come up with ideas for spirit week. So, everyone will go back home tonight and think of some ideas ok?!" Lucy declared, when she finally finished laughing.

The rest of the day was normal for me, but strangely none of the girls looked attractive anymore. Wait does this mean I'm gay!? (NO OFFENSE TO PEOPLE WHO ARE OR SUPPORT IT! I FOR ONE DON'T MIND IT) no, no, no, no, that's impossible right? What if I start taking interest in Gajeel or worst Gray!

But then Lucy entered, and suddenly I found girls attractive again, but only Lucy.

And then Minerva entered and sat on my lap… The Fuck?

"Hey babe, I miss you." She said in supposedly seductive voice, but it came out as horse dying…

"Minerva, one get off of me, two don't call me babe and three, talk normally." I said in emotionless voice because, I have a feeling where this is going.

"But Natsu-poo~ I'm your girlfriend~"

Oh boy I knew it…

"No you're not." I said bluntly.

"So what, you were toying with me and my feelings, ASSHOLE?!"

"Oh really now, Natsu was toying with your feelings?" Lucy suddenly appeared in our 'conversation'.

"What do you want bitch!" Minerva hissed at her.

Put Lucy was unaffected by the insult or by Minerva. And did next shocked me! She pushed Minerva out of my lap and sat in her place! But before I could enjoy how her body feels against me she got up and when she did, some part of me felt weird.

"Did you see what just happened" Lucy asked in teasing tone.

Minerva was fuming but Lucy continued…

"I just want to know something, I've been here for almost two months now, and people think Natsu is an asshole, really now? Why? Because you guys think he breaks people hearts, yeah right first of all the physically impossible ok! Second of all, did he tell you he loves you and then 'break up with you'? NO HE DIDN'T! PEOPLE THINK IM A WHORE BECAUSE I DON'T SETTLE DOWN WITH ONE GUY! BUT HERE IS MY QUESTION: WHAT MAKES YOU DIFFERENT?! Huh? What makes you different? Why do you think you can change a player's heart? When you date a player it should be for fun! Not for love! Ok! So until you tell how you are different from the previous girls, you have no right to call him an asshole! Got it!"

My eyes widen and for the first time, for reason other than normal reason, my heart skips a beat…

_This girl, she understands me…_

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long! But I was so busy with school, tests, family and I have a part time job now! So what do you guys think? Oh if you have suggestions for what should the students wear for spirit week, please tell me! As long as it's funny! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes!**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Lala~**_


End file.
